Perfect Match
by LunnyLuna123
Summary: My take on what shouls have happened with Tea and Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Match**

AN: Hey everyone! So I am a huge fan of the UK TV show Skins! And I totally just watched the US version. After episode two I am completely hooked! I did want the Tea Tony bit to go a little bit differently though. So I decided to write what I wanted to happen. It starts up where Tea is walking away from her dad's car at the school.

**Title: **Perfect Match

**Chapter: **Chapter 1 – Daisy

**Pairings: **Tony/Tea; light Tony/Michelle; Daisy/Chris; Tea/Betty

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing!

**Daisy**

"Tea! Wait up!" I hear my best friend Daisy call to me from the front steps of the school as I walk away from my father.

"Hey Daisy what's up?" I ask her when she catches up to me on the sidewalk.

"Don't give me what's up Tea! I'm your best friend for gods sake! I know when something is going on with you and right now something is going on with you!" She exclaims. I let her calm down a bit as we get onto the bus and sit down. Then she adds softer this time, "And what was with you and Tony at lunch today? You kept throwing glances at each other. You need to start explaining." With that I take a deep breath and start talking.

"You remember how my dad set me up on a date yesterday right?" I wait for her to nod before I continue. "Well, come to find out it was Tony only neither of us had any idea and we were both paid by our dads to go. So we got some vodka and a joint and went to the park. Daisy, we matched up! It was like he could actually understand me! Then I took him to the lesaroma building." Just then the bus stops and we get out. Once we are on the sidewalk again I continue talking.

"We were dancing and it was absolutely perfect!" I tell her with a smile on my face. "And then I was kissing him and that turned into us hooking up on the couch." I took a minute to take in her shocked expression before starting up again.

"God Daisy it hurt so much! But I didn't want him to know how bad it hurt because I didn't want to look like a pussy so I just laughed it off when we were done. We both agreed that it was awful, but then I got to thinking. If it was so horrible then how did he get off? And trust me he got off." I finish calmly.

"Holly shit Tea you were still a virgin!" She exclaims loudly. Then she continues in a quieter voice. "That's why it hurt so much. I knew you had never been with a guy before but we all just kind of assumed that you used toys or something. Tay, it always hurts like hell the first time but it is only because your barrier is being broken. It really gets better I promise!" We stop talking as we walk up to my door and I let everything she just told me sink in.

When we get up to my bedroom I turn my radio on so that we can continue talking without worrying about anyone over hearing us. I walk over to my bed and sit down next to Daisy and right when I'm about to say something she speaks up again.

"So that must be why Tony kept looking at you. He enjoyed himself and wants more." She tells me with a smile.

"But Daisy! I'm not supposed to have feelings for him! I'm into girls not guys! I just can't help but think that he is exactly what I have been looking for! When I kissed him it felt different from when I was kissing any of my other hook ups! When I kissed him it felt right! This is so wrong!" I tell her exasperated!

"Tay it's not that big of a deal! You are just bisexual! It's not a crime!" She tells me simply and that's when it hits me! Holly fucking hell! He is Michelle's!

"God Daisy, he is DATING Michelle! You know our FRIEND! How can I do this to her?" I exclaim falling back so that I am lying down.

"Tea we all know that Tony doesn't love Michelle! Even Michelle knows that! She will get over it!" Daisy tells me reassuringly but just then my phone starts to ring! We look at my caller id and see that it's Tony. I don't know what I should do so I look at her silently asking what to do.

"Answer it Tay!" She tells me simply so I do.

"_Hi." I great him softly._

"_Hi." He replies just as quietly._

"_This isn't gonna fly Tone!" I plead with him in a whisper to just drop this._

"_I matched you Tea! I matched you good!" He tells me and I can't help but to nod my head in agreement._

"_What about Michelle?" I question him barley above a whisper._

"_I'll talk to her! I need to know what will happen! I can't just ask what if Tea? What if we were made for each other? I need to know." He tells me softly._

"_Tone, you wouldn't be able to sleep around! If you want me then you only want me." I tell him simply._

Cliffhanger! This is where I am gonna end this chapter. But don't worry chapter two is already wrote but I need at least four reviews before I update! Hope you like it. Tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still own nothing.

_"__What about Michelle?" I question him barley above a whisper._

_"__I'll talk to her! I need to know what will happen! I can't just ask what if Tea? What if we were made for each other? I need to know." He tells me softly._

_"__Tone, you wouldn't be able to sleep around! If you want me then you only want me." I tell him simply. _

"_I know that Tea! I can't go throw wondering if you were the one for me. I just have to know for sure." Is his reply._

"_Ok," I answer him lightly._

"_You can't be messing with girls either, unless I can watch." He adds scarcely._

"_Ok Tone!" I tell him while laughing._

"_I am going to go and talk to Michelle, I will call you when I'm done ok?" He asks me and I can tell that he is smirking._

"_Bye Tone!" I tell him and we both hang up._

"Wow! Does that mean that you two are going to be an item?" Daisy questions me with a smile.

"I guess so. Let's talk about you. Let's hear some dirt!" I tell her with a grin and she blushes.

"I don't know what to say! You already know everything!" She tells me way to fast and I realize she is keeping something.

"What are you hiding Daisy?" I question her very interested now, but just then her cell phone starts ringing, _hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend no way no way I think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend, _and she blushes even deeper before answering it.

"_Hey Chris!" Daisy answers her phone and I chuckle._

"_Hey Daise! What are you doing?" He asks her happily._

"_I'm just sitting here at Tea's house talking with her." She tells him and she starts to smile. I guess I found out what she was hiding. She's crushing on Chris._

"_Oh cool. Well we are gonna party at my house tonight are you guys coming?" Chris asks her and her smile gets even bigger._

"_Sure! Sounds fun!" She replies immediately. And I can't help but laugh._

"_Cool! I will see you later then Daisy! And don't let Tea turn you lesbian! It would be a crime! Your to sexy for that!" And with that he hangs up. When I look up Daisy is as red as a lobster._

"So how long have you been into Chris then Daisy?" I ask her when I finally can manage to stop laughing.

"Since we started school. I just don't want him to find out because I don't want it to ruin our friendship! He's into our teacher anyways so it doesn't even matter!" She tells me sadly.

"He just told you that you were sexy so there are some feelings there. We are just gonna have to blow his mind with how you look tonight! Let's go shopping!" I tell her then I grab her hand and drag her to the clothing shops with me.

We end up in a store called 'Hot Topic' and I found her the perfect outfit.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she talked me into getting myself an outfit as well.

.

.

.

But I absolutely refused to get new shoes. We got back to my house about two hours before we had to leave for the party. Perfect time to start getting ready.

That's where I am going to leave it for now. Tell me what you think and thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
